1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a signal decomposition method and an electronic apparatus using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
While a variety of algorithms (e.g., Fourier transform, wavelet transform, s-transform, z-transform, empirical mode decomposition (EMD), ensemble empirical mode decomposition (EEMD), etc.,) are available in the conventional technologies to decompose signals, these algorithms are not very applicable due to their inherent limitations.
For example, algorithms such as Fourier transform, s-transform, and z-transform inherently involve the concept of infinite series. Therefore, it is difficult to put these algorithms into practice with a limited number of circuits. In other words, there may be distortion to a certain extent if these algorithms are used to decompose signals.
Also, taking EMD as another example, even though EMD improves the performance of analyzing non-stationary signals and non-linear signals, the issue of mode mixing may occur when EMD is carried out. Thus, the applicability of EMD is influenced. As for EEMD, even though EEMD may introduce noises into a first signal to be decomposed to improve the fluctuations of non-stationary characteristics, so as to decompose the first signal into a plurality of intrinsic mode functions (IMF), EEMD requires to massively perform non-deterministic filtering operations (e.g., cubic spline interpolation) recursively, making the computation and time for computation required by EEMD significantly higher. Thus, EEMD is not very applicable.